


3 times Philinda said, "You owe me."

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: exactly as the title says





	3 times Philinda said, "You owe me."

  **1)**

   "It's undercover." Melinda looked up. "You know I hate undercover!"

   "Yes, well, I do happen to know that you'd rather pretend with me instead of Hunter or Mack." Phil said with pride.

   " _You_  want this." May folded her arms. "Just send Bobbi and Hunter."

   "Bobbi's still in physical therapy."

   "Send Lincoln with Daisy." May tried.

   "They took another mission."

   "Send-" She stopped herself. There is  _no way on Earth_ they are sending in the science babies. Melinda met his eyes. "You owe me."

   "Dinner, drinks, and diamonds." Phil joked, "Got it." He nodded, quoting one of their first several missions together, when they had played a rich young couple all those years ago. 

   Melinda smiled. "Definitely the diamonds." She whispered to herself as she left the office.

**-:x:-**

 

**2)**

    "You have  _got_  to be kidding me!" Phil slammed down the papers onto his desk.

    "What's the matter?" Melinda calmly asked as she came in.

    "Those idiots!" Phil fumed. "I can't negotiate if they can't make their own bargains! Their demands are ridiculous!" Phil frowned at the floor. "I had to cut the transmission before I said something bad enough at them to make their ears bleed."

   Melinda quirked a small smile, and took his hand. "Come on."

   "Where are we going?" Phil continued to frown, following her. 

   "Take off your shirt." Melinda said. "We're gonna go a few rounds."

   "Excuse me?" Phil said on impulse. Well, it wasn't like he  _didn't_ want to-

   "Take your stupid shirt off." She rolled her eyes, leading him into the gym. Phil obeyed, taking off the dress shirt and leaving the white Tshirt underneath. "See?" Melinda said pointedly, referencing to the Tshirt. "You took the nice one off, so I can beat you up in this one."

     Phil blinked with a little fear, so Melinda continued. "We're gonna  _spar_. Clear your mind. Like the old days."

   She stepped onto the mat. Phil folded his arms. "I dont think-" He saw her expression, and obediently joined her. "You owe me." He muttered.

   "Of course, dear." she smiled, and they began.

    Turns out sparring with Mel wasn't a bag idea.

**-:x:-**

 

**3)**

    _"NO."_  Melinda said more forcefully. "We are  _not_  serving Captain America cupcakes at your birthday party." Melinda sighed, looking back down at the slip of paper from Daisy that Phil had found in her room, asking Melinda what kind of cupcakes Coulson liked. 

   Obviously, when Phil had found it, he had written, _'Captain America anything'_  in the answer slot.

   "Chocolate, vanilla, vegan. . ." Melinda threw out ideas. "Or _dark chocolate_." She suggested.

   "Ah-ha." Phil smirked. " _You_ want the dark chocolate."

   "Of course." Melinda answered, leaning on his shoulder. "but I'm the one who should answer it, in  _my_  handwriting."

   "To late." Phil had already erased his answer and put, _'Dark Chocolate'_  in a prefect clone of Melinda's handscript. 

   "Huh." She smiled. "Even I myself would wonder if I wrote that."

   Phil pointed to the newly chosen cupcake flavor. "No ' _Thank you, Phil, for being super sweet and giving up your Cap cupcakes so that I can have dark chocolate'?_ "

   "Nope." Melinda said. "I don't do well with words."

   "You still owe me." Phil shook his head.

   "And I plan on paying my dues."


End file.
